Jealous America x Reader
by g0d.of.death
Summary: America get very jealous, especially when a certain French man starts flirting with you.


~This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it's bad, Enjoy :)~

You were finally going to meet your best friend/crush, America's, other friends or 'bros' as he called them. From what you had learnt about them, one of them was a polite English man who didn't know how to cook , and the other was a romantic French man. Either way you were pretty excited to meet them.

America noticed your exitment and smiled, you looked adorable when you were excited,you looked like and adorable kitten, and not to mention you were very pretty. You noticed he'd been staring at you for quite some time causing you to blush slightly.

"Alfred...Hey Alfred" you said , while waving a hand in front of his face, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Why were you staring at me, is there something on my face?!" You asked. "N-no you look fine (Y/N)" he said with a small blush on his face. "Then why were you staring at me" you asked. Alfred felt his cheeks warm up even more , he didn't know how he was going to answer. "Uh , it's beacus-" Suddenly the door bell rang.

Saved by the bell , Alfred thought.

Alfred opened the door and was greeted by France and England.

"HeY GUYS YOU MADE IT" Alfred shouted. "Hello Alfred, Nice to see you again " Arthur said.

"And who is this beauty~ " said Francis ,walking up to you. You blushed when he called you a beauty. "I-I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you" you said with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine , ma chèrie~"he said while planting a kiss on your hand. You felt your cheeks burn up and you giggled as Francis continued to flirt with you.

Alfred looked at you and Francis , he felt jealous, angry, he wanted to barge into your conversation and punch Francis.

"So what are we going to do"? Said Arthur. "I was thinking we could go to the arcade" you said exitedly.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" said Alfred. "Alright, I'll drive there" Arthur said with a sigh. "Sweet , I call shotgun" Alfred said as he ran out of the door, with Arthur soon following him. You giggled at his childish behaviour and soon you were all in the car in your way to the Arcade.

It was a pretty cold day, and you had each got a coffee, but still you kept shivering.

"Are you ok (Y/N)" asked Arthur.

"Yeah , I'm just a little cold" you replied .

"This is my chance" Alfred thought with a smile, but before he could give you his jacket, he heard a small giggle coming from the back seat.

"F-Francis stop , you'll catch a cold" you said refusing to take Frances jacket. "But I can't let a beauty like you catch a cold , non~" he said putting the jacket around you.

This made Alfreds blood boil, he couldn't stand it, France was trying to steal you away from him. He clenched his fists so hard that he pocked a hole in the cup he was holding, sending coffee everywhere, and making him blush in embarrassment.

Finally (after clening up the mess in the car) you arrived at the Arcade.

"Wow, this place is huge " you said with a sparkle in your eyes. "Yep, it's amazing" Alfred said admiring you beauty. He noticed Francis walking up to you and before France could talk , Alfred grabbed your and and said "Hey let's go play Table Hockey " and ran towards a table hockey table dragging you behind, with Arthur and Francis following behind you.

Alfred started the game , and you both began to play, or well Alfred played since you didn't know what to do. "This is so unfair , I don't know how to play you" said with a pout. "S-sorry dudette , I forgot" Alfred said as he mentally face palmed himself.

Suddenly you felt hands from behind your waist and a whisper in your ear. "It doesn't matter~, I can show you how to play , ma belle~" said France as he placed he grabbed your hand and placed it on the mallet, with Francis' hand guiding , you started to get the hang of it.

Meanwhile Alfred was gritting his teeth so hard that he was suprised they didn't break, he needed to stop Francis form touching "his girl" and he got an idea. He hit the hockey puck so hard that it sent it flying in his direction , but instead of hitting Francis, it hit you... right in the eye.

You stumbled backwards , and fell on the floor, with tears in your eyes.

Arthur sighed "Francis , help me go and find some ice" Arthur said as he and Francis went of, leaving you alone with Alfred.

Alfred ran up to you , and started panicking.

"A-Are you ok (Y/N) , I'm sorry , I didn't mean to hurt you" he said.

You started giggling, then laughing. "It's ok dude, don't worry I'm fine" you said . Yes it did hurt at first, and you did feel slightly dizzy, but you've felt worse. "Are you sure,I hit you pretty hard" He said with a still panicked tone. "I'm fine Alfred " you said and sighed slightly.

"What's up with you today?, you're acting different, did I do something wrong?" You asked , with a little worry in your voice. "N-NO you didn't do anything wrong, it's just..." he couldn't do it , he couldnt say he was jealous , of France, what if you didn't feel the same way. "Just?" You said with a raised eyebrow.

Alfred sighed, "it's just that I-I I'm jealous , I'm jealous of Francis , of how you've been flirting with eachother, the way he's been whispering in your ear , how he held you close, I didn't want him to take you away from me...I-I love you (Y/N)" he said ,almost shouting . You smirked and giggled "I knew it" you said.

"W-What?" Alfred said. You sighed and rolled your eyes playfully " The only reason I was flirting with Francis was to make you jealous, I'd been suspecting that you liked me for a while , and so I thought this was a perfect way to confirm it" you said with a smile.

Alfred was speachless , he didn't know if he should be mad , or happy. "Oh and don't worry" you said with a smile, "there's no need to be jealous anymore".You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you too , Alfred"

Alfred decided that he was going to be happy , he picked you up and spun you around , "You sneaky little kitten" he said as he laughed .

Once you stopped spinning around he gave you a small, but sweet kiss on the lips. "Does this mean we are dating now?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "Yes,yes it does" you said.

You leaned in and so did Alfred expecting a kiss , but instead you turned around and ran off while laughing and yelling "Catch me if you can , Jones".

"Hey , you can just do that" he said running after you.

~I hoped you liked it, sorry if it seemed rushed

Have a nice day~


End file.
